


The Fox and The Hunter

by SailorHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal butt plugs, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Collars, Edging, Eren in stockings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request by QueenTaiyomi! </p><p>In which, Eren decides to give his amazing Fiancé Levi a nice little show when he gets home from work that evening and things get hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenTaiyomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTaiyomi/gifts).



> Lame, Title of this work is lame. DON'T JUDGE ME JUST GO READ THE SMUT I WROTE YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS! WE ALL KNOW THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE!

Eren had been waiting for Levi to come home from work all day. Eagerly building himself up to this point. He sat back on his haunches on their shared bed while one his hands worked his leaking erection and the other twisted a perky nipple between his thumb and index finger. Eren bit his lip tried to muffle his moan for now. He wanted to save the screaming for when Levi got home and give his amazing Fiancé a real good show of it. 

"Uhhnn..." he drew out a long moan as he twisted his wrist just so, swiping his palm across the head of his cock and smearing the pearls of pre-cum that had been beading out. 

_'Hurry up and come home, Levi. I don't think I can take anymore waiting.'_ Eren pleaded in his head as he got down on all fours, ass up and cheek smashed into the mattress. He briefly glanced up at the clock on the far wall of their shared bedroom. Levi should be walking through the front door any minute now. The brunet reached behind him and ran a hand down one of his thighs until his fingers met with the garter and sheer white stockings he was wearing just for Levi. 

He knew how much his Fiancé loved to see him wear stockings and garter belts, sometimes if they were really feeling kinky Eren would put on a pair of spike heels but those were only for very special occasions. For now, he was more than sure Levi would be pleased with his current attire, the spiked collar included. Eren reached a hand behind him and he fussed with the fox-tail butt plug that he currently had shoved up his ass, the tip just barely brushing against his sweet spot but not quite. 

Eren let out an frustrated groan as he wiggled his ass a bit while pushing the butt plug in further. It wasn't as good as having Levi's big cock pounding into him but it would do until his love got home. Any minute now, any minute... 

Just then he heard the sound of the front door open and shut and the jingling of Levi's house and car keys, he could already see the raven-haired man dropping the keys in the dish near the door, kicking off his shoes, shrugging off his pea-coat and loosening his tie. Eren could hear him moving through the house but he was too caught up in working the butt plug against his prostate to call out to the man or say anything at all. 

"Eren?" he heard the sound of Levi's smooth, low voice calling him and the brunet slightly shivered at the sound. That voice could make him do just about anything. 

Eren didn't answer or say where he was, instead he gripped one hand into the sheets and pressed the butt plug in as far as it could go, throwing his head back in a loud mewl as the toy finally brushed against his sweet spot just right. His cock twitched in the process, more pre-cum leaking out and dripping onto the clean white sheets of their bed. He heard the sound of Levi's footsteps coming toward the bedroom, casual and unhurried. Eren silently chanted in his head, _'Hurry, hurry Levi. I need you.'_

Levi slowly pushed the door to their bedroom open as quietly as possible and a small smirk curled the corners of his lips as he saw what his Fiancé was currently doing on their bed, on all fours with his ass on perfect display for him. Stormy grey-blues raked over the lithe, tan body currently trembling and twitching under his gaze as he watched the brunet play with the butt plug relentlessly. Brilliant Teal eyes staring right back at him over his shoulder, rosy lips parted with his tongue lolling out as he panted harshly and whimpered under his husband-to-be's stare. 

"A-Ahh... Welcome h-home, L-Levi." the raven-haired man's name came tumbling from those chapped, bitten lips in a breathy sort of moan and his smirk spread even wider as he leaned against the door frame and began palming at his own erection that was already at half-mast through his black slacks. 

"Hoh? What are you doing, Eren?" the older man intentionally purred his Fiancé's name lovingly as he made no move to enter the room further. 

Eren moaned at the sound of that voice saying his name slowly, thick with arousal and lust as he rutted back against the butt plug desperately searching for any kind of release but at the same time not wanting to come just yet until he had Levi's cock inside him, buried deep inside. His cock twitched again and more pre-cum leaked onto the sheets. 

"Nghh! I--I've been waiting for you... Levi," the raven-haired man's name came out whiny an desperate. "please fuck me, I need you so badly." 

Eren raised his hips up higher into the air, the fox-tail hanging between his thighs limply as he wiggled his ass in small circular motions hoping to coax his lover into coming closer and just... _touching_ him. God, that's all he wanted. Was for Levi to touch him, please him in ways only Levi knew how to please him. 

"What are the keywords, Eren?" Levi frowned. 

The brunet whimpered as he heard the displeasure in his lover's tone. He almost completely forgot what he was supposed to say whenever he begged for Levi's cock. Licking his lips to moisten them, the brunet put on his best begging face and let his eyes trail down to the prominent bulge making itself known in Levi's pants. He stared at it longingly as he begged, 

"Please, Levi. Please stuff me with your nice, fat cock." he pleaded nice and clearly, knowing how much his Fiancé loved to hear him praise his cock. 

Finally, Levi stopped palming at himself and fully entered the bedroom with slow and unhurried steps, taking his sweet time making his way over toward his trembling mess of a lover. When he finally drew close to the bedside, he smacked Eren's hand that was relentlessly playing with the butt plug away and placed both of his hands against the supple mounds that was his beloved ass. Kneading his fingers into the soft, tanned flesh and rubbing loving circles around the cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Good Boy." he hummed appreciatively. 

Pulling one hand back, Levi swung and let it meet Eren's right cheek with a loud smack causing the brunet to jolt and gasp sharply in surprise before he let his hand fly and slap the same cheek again a few more time, making sure the contact stung the palm of his hand leaving lovely rosy hand prints behind on sun-kissed skin. Then he was switching to the other cheek, applying the same loving yet slightly painful spanking treatment, all the while his lover's body quivered and Eren made strangled noises of pleasure at his stinging spank. 

When Levi was satisfied with his work, he took a step back admired the rosy cheeks as Eren stared back at him with glassy, tear-filled eyes clouded with lust and need. His cheeks flushed read and chocolate locks sticking to his forehead where beads of sweat rolled down his temples. Levi could see his lover's cock swollen and angry red at the tip, practically throbbing as it leaked more beads of the sticky pre-cum.

His own cock twitched at the beautiful sight of his wrecked husband-to-be and he didn't think he could wait any longer. He needed to fuck Eren, to be inside him, deep inside him, feeling the heat of his walls engulfing him. He made quick work of losing his white button up and tie before he hastily started working the button and zipper of his slacks open, sliding them down along with his boxers just enough so his cock sprang free of it's confines already leaking and throbbing with anticipation. 

Levi let out a small sigh and Eren leaned his body forward, folding his arms in front of him and resting the side of his hot, sweaty face against his forearms. Finally, Levi was going to fuck him. After waiting all day he was finally going to be filled by the man he loved. Eren watched through his own parted thighs as Levi moved toward the night stand near their bed and opened the small drawer to get a condom and their nearly empty bottle of lube. 

His knees were starting to ache from being in this position for so long but Eren ignored it in favor of thinking about the blissful pleasure he was about to be drowned in once Levi started making love to him. Their sex always varied between fast and rough and slow and gentle. Right now, he wanted Levi to fuck him until he blacked out. The thought made him shiver slightly in anticipation. It had certainly been awhile since they fucked that good to the point where one or the other blacks out. 

Levi had already rolled the condom onto his aching cock and popped the cap to the bottle of lube open, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm and slicking himself up easily. He hissed as he wrapped his slick hand around his cock and gave himself a few quick strokes, then he was crawling onto the bed where his lover waited for him patiently. He settled his hands on Eren's hips with a medium grip, rubbing soothing circles into the skin there and leaning forward pressing his chest against his lover's back until their bodies were molded together. 

He placed soft, loving kisses to the brunet's shoulders and then licked a long hot, strip up the nape of his neck knowing that was always a very sensitive spot for Eren no matter what they do. He could taste the salt on his sweaty skin but he didn't mind, he knew that the brunet always made an effort to be as clean as possible when they were going to fuck. A little sweaty skin wouldn't kill him. 

"How do you want it, my little fox?" Levi said quietly next to the brunet's ear, feeling the way Eren shuddered underneath him. As he waited for an answer, Levi ran one of his hands down one of Eren's thigh feeling the sheer material of the stockings he was wearing rubbing against the skin. He was even wearing the good stockings, the ones with the lace and the small bows on the sides. 

Eren mewled softly at the sound of his Fiancé's voice, relishing in the warmth of Levi's hard, chiseled chest pressed against his back. "Fuck me hard." he whined. "Fuck me until I come so hard I can't see straight." 

Levi growled softly into the nape of his Fiancé's neck, loving the way Eren told him _exactly_ what he wanted him to do. The brunet had never been shy in the bedroom or when it came to asking Levi for something he wanted sex-wise. In fact, there were times when Eren was a real cock-slut and Levi loved it. Loved it more than he'd ever admit out loud because to see the love of his life begging for his cock like his life depended on it only made him love him more. He would give Eren the world if he asked and in return only ask that the brunet stay by his side for all time. 

"Consider it done." the raven-haired man purred and then he was sitting back on his haunches, slowly pulling on the base of the fox-tail and little the plug slip out slowly. 

He watched with mild amazement as Eren's hole greedily tried to suck the plug back in as he slowly pulled it out. The wide end of it stretching the tight ring of muscle and Levi groaned as he imagine that tight, greedy hold doing that with his cock. Sucking him back in greedily each time he tries to pull out. If he were a lesser man, the lewd sight would have been enough to have him cumming now. 

The plug finally left the brunet's hole with a little wet squelch and the brunet groaned at the loss of being filled with something but he quickly quieted down when he remembered that he would soon be filled with something much better. Levi noticed the leftover lube from Eren's earlier solo session running messily down his thighs but couldn't bring himself to care about messes when the only thought running through his mind currently was fucking his little fox senseless. 

Gripping himself at the base of his cock, Levi aligned himself with Eren's twitching hole and pressing the head in experimentally before pulling out, prodding the brunet's entrance a bit before he finally pushed himself him loving the way his stretched hole swallowed him easily thanks to the plug. Eren threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of being filled once more, this time with something much bigger and warm. He could almost feel Levi throbbing inside of him and he spread his legs just a bit wider, his cock hanging heavily between his thighs and rubbing against the sheets. 

"Fuck! Levi... your cock is so big..." Eren snaked his hand down between his legs and squeezed his own cock harshly, fearing that he'd come from just being entered. No, he wanted to last for as long as possible. 

Levi moaned as he slowly seated himself all the way into Eren's heat, arousal growing further at the slick, wet squelches that were being made as he sheathed himself and then pulled out again slowly. Eren's head hung heavily as he tried to support himself on shaky limbs, breathing labored and chest heaving as he felt Levi's cock brush past his sweet spot each time but not necessarily hitting it just right. 

The raven-haired man started up a steady pace for them, easily finding a rhythm for the both of them and then he was slamming into his Fiancé. Eren arched his back just so, creating the perfect angle for Levi to hit his prostate the next time he slammed into him. Deciding to meet his lover halfway, Levi angled his next thrust precisely and smirked when he heard Eren nearly scream out. 

"Mmnn! Levi!" Eren cried, biting his lower lip harshly as he tried to swallow down his screams. 

Levi pushed into him particularly hard abusing his prostate, their skin smacking together loudly with a loud squelch and Eren's jaw dropped letting out a particularly loud scream from his throat. He could hear his Fiancé chuckling darkly behind him, the sound strained and breathless and Levi continued to pound into him. 

"Don't even try to fucking be quiet. You know I love it when you scream for me, Eren." the older man practically snarled. 

Eren felt his climax building up quickly, he was almost sure he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes and he abandoned all effort of trying to restrain his moans and screams. He was always very loud during sex anyway, so it didn't matter if their whole damn neighborhood could hear him, he wanted everyone to know what this man did to him. How he could take him apart so easily and drown him in a pool of ecstasy. 

"L-Levi!! I'm gonna--" and just before he could warn his lover of his oncoming orgasm, Levi pulled out of him suddenly and the white-hot feeling that had been building up in his gut slowly started to fade and Eren looked back at his lover with slight surprise in his eyes. 

Levi had a wicked smirk on his pale face, a pink tip of a tongue darted out to lick at the corners of his mouth as those silvery-greys just devoured him whole. 

"Levi... please, fuck me..." he whined impatiently, rutting his ass back onto nothing as he silently begged for his Fiancé to put his cock back in and finish him to completion. "Please make me cum with your amazing cock, Levi. I need your cock so bad." Eren was now just shamelessly throwing endless praises to his lover in hopes of getting him to start pounding into him again. 

The raven-haired man only lovingly rubbed at one of his still rosy cheeks and his sensitive skin tingled at the cold hands. "Such a cute little fox I've captured. Do you want me to keep fucking you, Mr.Fox?" the older man teased. 

"Yes," Eren whispered. "Please keep fucking me, Levi. Please!" he didn't care how desperate he sounded, he only knew he needed to cum soon. 

The brunet reached down to stroke at his neglected erection but a growl of disapproval had his hand freezing in place. He looked back at his Fiancé frowning at him and shaking his head slowly, 

"No, my naughty little fox. You're going to cum with just my cock, understand?" Levi's voice dropped dangerously low and there was a sense of finality to it. Eren only nodded his head vigorously. "Good little fox. You'll get your reward now." 

Without any warning, Levi plunged back into Eren's hole and starting jack hammering into him mercilessly. The older man grunted and moaned as he kept a tight, bruising grips on Eren's hips. The brunet bucking back to meet his every thrust eagerly, arching his back deliciously once more so that Levi was hitting his prostate each and every single time. It was so good his eyes were actually rolling back as he screamed for his husband-to-be, for the man he loved more than anything. 

"Oh god, Levi! Levi!" Eren felt like he was going insane with the amount of pleasure he was receiving and yet at the same time it just wasn't _enough_. He needed more, more, _more!_

He felt that heat coiling up tightly in his gut once more and for a second he thought he was finally going to get his release, he was so damn close, his body actually twitched and shivered in desperate anticipation for it... and then Levi pulled out again just before he could let that amazing wave of euphoria hit him sending him over the edge. 

"Fuck! Levi!" Eren cried angrily as he looked back at his Fiancé with pleading eyes. The man was a sigh to behold, a hand gripping the base of his swollen cock tightly. All pale, ivory skin like marble, slick with a light sheen of sweat. Ebony locks a slight mess with his bangs sticking to his forehead, smokey eyes black with lust and chiseled chest heaving up and down as he panted heavily. He almost came at the beautiful, disheveled sight of his lover. "Levi," he started weakly. "Please..." the plead was nothing more than a faint whisper now with tears in his eyes. 

The raven-haired man leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into his the side of his lover's face, kissing a temple before lavishing him with soft kisses. "Such a good little fox, you're so beautiful when you beg." the older man praised and Eren felt his heart swell at his words. The brunet sighed softly because only his Fiancé could somehow manage to be sweet while also being a complete sadist in the bedroom. He didn't entirely mind, though. 

Cutting him from his thoughts, Levi started pounding into him again at a painful speed. The man was still leaned over his back with Eren craning his neck back and slightly to the side so his Fiancé could kiss him. The sound of their mouths smacking together sloppily mixing with the wet, slick sounds of Levi cock plunging int and out of him and their sweaty skin slapping together loudly. The lewd noises only adding to Eren's building climax as he moaned into his lover's mouth, with the new position, albeit a bit awkward and uncomfortable, Levi was thrusting into him deeply while hitting his sweet spot each time.

Eren felt his inner thighs start to tremble from exhaustion, this time his orgasm building up much more quickly since being denied three times of his release he so utterly craved. The heat was building up so quickly in his gut, so hot and tight that he could barely stand it anymore. His body burned and he felt the beads of sweat rolling down his temples down his chin and then drip onto the already soiled bed sheets. 

"Oh, fuck. E-Eren..." Levi moaned against his lips, breath hot and heavy. 

"Yes, Levi! Oh god, yes, yes!" he was right at the tip of his orgasm, his body trembled violently and with one more well placed thrust to his prostate, Eren tipped his head back toward the ceiling. One of his arms flying behind him to grab at one of Levi's thighs as he screamed, " _Levi!_ " his eyes clenched shut so tightly he could see colorful spots as milky ropes of his cum spurted out profusely. 

Feeling how tightly Eren clenched and his walls convulsed around him, Levi quickly lost himself as well. Burying himself as deep he could inside of his beloved and shoving his face into one of Eren's shoulder blades as he quietly chanted, " _Erenereneren!_ " into his skin as the brunet milked him through his orgasm. Levi kept a tight hold on Eren's upper torso, hugging their bodies together tightly as Eren held onto the back of his thighs for dear life, keeping him inside of him for as long as he could. 

Now that he had finally gotten the release he so desperately needed, Eren felt his inner thighs tremble violently and then he was slumping underneath his Fiancé's weight back onto the mattress. His knees aching and weak as he tiredly closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. 

Levi stayed seated inside of Eren's heat for another minute, slumped over his beloved slender back until he built up enough energy to pick himself up off of Eren knowing he was a lot heavier than he looked. He slowly pulled out of his lover, groaning softly as he left the hot insides of Eren's hole and the brunet whined weakly into the sheets as well as he was emptied. 

Tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash, Levi tiredly crawled off the bed, breathing still a bit uneven as he scooped his Fiancé up into his arms effortlessly and carried him bridal style toward the guest bedroom. They were both way too tired to even bother changing the sheets and getting cleaned, with sleep being the only thing on their minds. After entering the guest bedroom and awkwardly pulling the sheets to the guest bed back, Levi set his tired husband-to-be down and hurried into the guest bathroom for a wet cloth to clean the sticky cum from his lover's stomach. 

Once deemed clean enough, Levi finally crawled into bed with Eren and pulled the brunet close to him until his chest was flush against Eren's warm back. Eren sighed happily as he felt Levi's arms wrap possessively around his waist and his soft breaths against his hair as the older man nuzzled his nose into the messy mop. 

"Hey, Eren." Levi's low voice hummed. Eren could feel the vibrations of it through Levi's chest against his back and he smiled, 

"Hm?" 

"Marry me." 

The brunet giggled before he snuggled back against his silly husband-to-be, "I already am, love." he replied hoarsely. 

He heard Levi's low chuckle against his back and felt a soft kiss to the top of his head and he finally let his eyes close and sleep take him. Knowing that when he woke up, he'd still be in the arms of the man he's loved since the beginning of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this c':  
> There's also really lovely [art by queen-rivaere](http://img5.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/sexyftbperenlwzr7s20b9.jpg) (QueenTaiyomi) in which they asked me to write this fic prompt for them based on the art they drew! 
> 
> So, here you go, hun! I hope you like it!


End file.
